


<底特律：變人><漢康><815康納生賀>Gift

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: 去年815給康納寫的生賀





	Gift

之前拜訪耶利哥時，漢克才發現原來仿生人也會慶生。

耶利哥小小的辦公室被裝飾滿許多彩紙跟色彩繽紛的小旗子，那個隨著AX400逃往加拿大後又回到底特律的YK500小女孩穿著白紗碎花小裙子、頭上戴著小巧的銀色皇冠，明顯是今天的主角。

那天的氣氛相當愉快，幾乎所有參加的人都給愛麗絲帶來禮物，賽門挑的禮物就是愛麗絲那身小裙子、諾絲給愛麗絲一個可愛的狐狸娃娃、喬許則是下重本從舊貨市場找了本精裝的愛麗絲夢遊仙境，馬庫斯畫了一幅愛麗絲跟卡菈還有盧瑟一起的小幅畫像當作禮物。

就連那個涉嫌虐待愛麗絲而被耶利哥關心、卻被卡菈要求撤銷調查的前爸爸陶德都寄來幾對女孩子見到都會喜歡的漂亮髮夾（他本人以新工作繁忙婉拒了生日派對的邀請）。

漢克有些尷尬的搔頭，他沒有準備任何禮物，好在康納拿出一個小小的、像是邀請函的信封給愛麗絲。

「生日快樂，愛麗絲，裡面是新開幕的遊樂園門票，是我跟漢克送你的生日禮物，我想傑瑞們會很高興與你們再次見面並慶祝你的生日。」康納的回答完美的解決漢克的尷尬。

漢克看到愛麗絲對康納有些靦腆的笑（或許幾年前在拉文戴爾區追捕她們的事情還是個陰影），然後看到愛麗絲朝自己走來。

「謝謝你，安德森先生。」愛麗絲漾起孩子氣的燦笑。

漢克注意到康納還因此有些...受傷？那傢伙明顯困惑於為什麼同樣有參與追捕的漢克就能得到女孩大方的笑容。

喔，區別大了，至少他沒有死命緊追在她們身後。漢克沒有把答案說出來，他笑了幾聲拍拍康納的背要他別在意。

後來卡菈跟盧瑟從廚房出來，端出他們給愛麗絲的生日禮物——一個精緻可愛的翻糖蛋糕，上頭可愛的小動物活靈活現的探頭，讓人捨不得咬上一口。

仿生人不需要進食，但YK系列一直是模控生命最先進的仿生人之一，他們極致模仿真正的孩子讓人類照顧他們時沒有違和感，會笑會哭會生病會喊痛，當然也會進食跟排泄，而且跟所有小孩一樣喜歡甜食。

所以那蛋糕除了進了愛麗絲還有幾個有跟進模控生命組件更新而擁有進食系統的耶利哥的仿生胃以外，就是進了漢克這個現場唯一一個人類的肚子。

「今天是慶祝愛麗絲的生日，所以我不計算這幾片蛋糕已經超出多少能夠攝取的糖分與熱量了。」康納放下手裡的碟子拿起紙巾，笑著給旁邊的漢克擦掉鬍子上沾到的奶油霜。

「別提這種掃興的事，你們仿生人也有生日？」漢克看著盧瑟給愛麗絲騎在肩膀上舉高高的玩鬧，忽然心生有機會可以讓相撲認識認識這女孩的想法，仿生人由塑膠還有電路組成，重量本來就不重，更別提小巧的YK500，或許這倆熟識起來相撲可以載著愛麗絲到處跑。

「聽卡菈所說，愛麗絲的生日就是她出廠開機的日子。」康納放下紙巾回答道。

「喔嚯...」漢克看了眼旁邊的仿生人搭擋兼伴侶，突然有些想法。

 

漢克會跟康納在一起可以說是自然而然，就連康納都不大清楚到底他們準確告白心意後在一起是什麼時候，好像就是日久成了習慣。

「我們這樣算是一對伴侶嗎？副隊長。」

「當然。」

某天早晨康納趴在漢克身上詢問，前一晚他們才進行一場熱燙的性/愛，漢克沒那力氣去探討康納哪根電線接錯導致認為他們不是一對，懶洋洋的摸著康納線條美好的腰回答他的提問。

那次提問後漢克並不覺得有什麼變化發生，照樣上班下班，照樣給康納控管飲食，照樣遛著相撲出門運動，只是康納喊他副隊長的次數漸漸的只剩辦公時間跟某些需要情趣的時候，其他時間都喊他漢克。

幾年來相處漢克自然注意到康納的細心，包刮他的生日，就算漢克不曾與康納提出他的生日是幾月幾號甚至慶祝，康納都默默的在那天變得非常好說話，包括特別許可的酒精跟垃圾食物。

雖然自從康納學會怎麼做菜後垃圾食物就沒了，改為更符合漢克口味的美味晚餐。

而現在看到耶利哥給愛麗絲辦了場生日派對，漢克有打算今年給康納慶生，跟康納在一起這麼久他確實沒給對方慶祝過什麼或者送什麼有意義的東西（除了戒指以外），這也正好有一個理由能送康

納些什麼，但現在卻面臨一個大問題。

不是該送些什麼之類的小事，而是漢克根本不知道康納準確的出廠時間，只能從當年覺醒者（現在大家都這麼稱呼異常仿生人以免涉嫌歧視）綁架女孩的案件推斷康納的出廠時間落在八月。

怎麼辦？總不能八月的三十一天每天給康納過生日吧？又不是天天新年。漢克看著已經進入八月的月曆非常頭痛。

 

「康納的出廠時間？問這個幹嘛？」傑弗瑞皺著眉看著老朋友鬼鬼祟祟的摸進他辦公室，本來以為是有什麼案件有大進展結果只是這個？

「咳...別管我他媽問這幹嘛，就問你知不知道。」漢克用手擋住不自然咳嗽來遮掩自己同樣不自然紅起來的老臉。

「問我幹什麼？你直接問你的安卓男朋友不就行了。」傑弗瑞翻了白眼，他對於漢克會跟台安卓綁定已經從最初的驚恐到現在的習慣，甚至可以調侃這個當年討厭仿生人討厭科技的石器時代老古董。

「老天，我不想讓他知道我在問這個！」

傑弗瑞無言的看著眼前不斷走來走去呢喃什麼難不成去問耶利哥？直接問模控生命之類的咕噥，煩躁感直飆的傑弗瑞簡直想把手裡的報紙揉成團砸過去。

「若你沒別的事情就出去！記得把門帶上！」

最終漢克還是被掃出隊長辦公室。

 

「您好，這裡是模控生命客服專線，很高興為您服務。」

「您是問RK800的出廠時間嗎？很抱歉，關於RK系列原型機都屬於機密，不方便告知……」

甜美的客服聲音突然被其他外線切換。

「哈哈哈哈哈副隊長，您這是想給康納這孩子慶生嗎？這你問我就對了身為所有仿生人的父親……」

聽到來自某無聊監聽自家公司電話的、回歸模控生命擔任執行長的變態的笑聲，漢克立馬掛斷電話。

 

「副隊長想要問康納的出廠時間？」馬庫斯有些意外漢克的來訪，或者說，隻身來訪不帶著康納。

「RK系列原型機的出廠時間都是機密，就連本人都不透露一點消息，所以我們都不知道馬庫斯的生日呢。」賽門在旁邊補充，他們也想替自己家的首領慶祝生日，但不論他們怎麼問馬庫斯都不願意回答。

明明都已經覺醒了，那些限制指令早就不管用，但馬庫斯還是不肯說自己的出廠時間。

或許是避免會造成麻煩吧，馬庫斯是個受所有覺醒者愛戴的首領，若是要慶祝生日的話可以想像場面有多混亂。

「或許可以從其他方面推斷？通常仿生人的開機時間會是人類需要我們的時候，例如購買的時候，雖然那時列在商品展示台時我們處於開機狀態，但只是展示模式，對我們而言真正開機是輸入名字之後。」喬許建議道，學者型的他很快將自己蒐羅的統計結論說出來。「康納是警用型，或許第一次辦案的時候就是他的開機時間，也就是他的生日？」

這個推論是最靠譜的，至少比起現在什麼線索都沒有的狀況好，只是……

漢克拿出手機看了日期，暗罵一聲後匆匆離開耶利哥的辦公室。

諾絲正搬來一疊要簽的文件，差點被漢克撞倒，惡狠狠地瞪了眼急忙說抱歉後跑走的人類問：「那個牧羊犬副隊長怎麼了？」

馬庫斯跟賽門都聳肩，喬許則搜索了些報導後對照今天日期後才啊了聲。

今天是8月15號，幾年前的今天發生第一起覺醒者傷人事件，據報導說明，那時與挾持人質的覺醒者進行交涉的是個仿生人。

 

喔，該死！漢克急吼吼的離開耶利哥，他剛上車後繫好安全帶啟動他那台老古董轎車馬上踩油門直飆市區。

康納第一次辦案是8月15號覺醒者丹尼爾挾持女孩的案件，雖然並不代表他是當日開機就立即出勤，但繼續拖下去漢克認為自己反而會更不好意思把東西送出去。

看看現在他連禮物都沒買就知道，儘管已經決定要送什麼，連款式跟販售商店都已經看好了，就是沒有踏進店家一步。

耶利哥的辦公室跟市區商店街距離很遠，路上又該死的堵車，漢克只好拿起手機乾脆的請了下午的假，不管傑弗瑞的咆哮直接把電話掛斷。

好不容易進了市區又繞了好幾圈找車位停下，漢克風風火火的踏進那間商店後馬上挑好老早選好的款式然後請店員打包成適合送禮的禮盒後又快速離開，這速度連店員都滿臉疑問。

 

康納對於漢克會突然請一下午的假感到擔心，因為中午時漢克是說只是出門買個午餐而沒讓自己跟著他，沒想到突然就請假，讓康納擔憂是不是發生什麼意外。

嘗試打電話詢問後確認漢克沒有發生任何意外康納的額角的小黃圈才降回藍色，壓力下降為正常值。

而原本說要請假的漢克在下班時又出現在警局辦公室，踩著下班的時間點把康納從辦公室帶走，無視傑弗瑞要他滾去辦公室解釋請假的理由走出警局。

康納坐上副駕位置後疑惑的偏了篇頭，他偵測到漢克現在的血液流速跟心臟跳動有些快，像是在緊張什麼。

「你沒事嗎？漢克。」等車子停進家裡院子後康納忍不住問道。

「沒事。」

「你看起來很緊張。」

當康納這麼說時漢克像是被踩到尾巴的貓，他哀號一聲後摀住臉，深深吸一口氣問：「你知道今天什麼日子嗎？」

康納的顯示器轉了轉，進行了搜索後回答：「今天是8月15號，並沒有什麼重大節日。」

「不、今天是...呃、」漢克搔頭，他又開始緊張起來，像是剛剛的提問把自己所有勇氣都消耗乾淨一樣。

老天，他真的太久、太久沒有給什麼人送過禮物，更不用說是給伴侶！

「啊！該死！總之這個給你！」漢克像是放棄似的罵了句，把口袋裡的小方盒塞到康納手裡，然後自暴自棄的把頭抵在方向盤上當隻什麼都不知道的死魚，然而擋住臉了卻也藏不住沒有被頭髮遮蓋紅透的耳尖。

該死，不該是這樣。漢克簡直想抽自己幾個巴掌治治這不聽話的嘴，有些後悔自己怎麼連句情話甚至普通的祝康納生日快樂都說不出來。

「為什麼要送禮給我呢？漢克，今天並不是什麼特殊的節日。」

偏偏這個安卓還想問到底。

「就是...呃，還記得上次我們給愛麗絲慶生嗎？我才發現我沒有給過你什麼……」

康納想要反駁，他舉起自己的左手想要說自己無名指的戒指就是漢克送的。

「戒指除外！」漢克的老臉簡直要燒起來了，他想起之前給康納無名指套上戒指時也是這般緊張。「總之...我不知道你確切的開機時間，只能當你幾年前處理覺醒者綁架案當天開機...」

康納眨眨眼，他似乎理解了漢克的送禮目的，於是確認：「是的，我的開機時間為2038年8月15日，所以...這是送給我的生日禮物？」

「對。」

「我能打開嗎？」

「你不是能一個掃描透視知道裡頭是什麼嗎？」漢克原本還鬆了口氣還好自己賭對了日期，然後又怪異的提問，當初他給康納戒指時結結巴巴半天，康納馬上就掃描出自己到底想幹什麼，連懷裡戒指盒裝的戒指款式都看得清清楚楚。

「根據上次的經驗，我判斷這樣相當失禮，所以並沒有掃描物品內容。」

康納說完，打開盒子，裡頭是銀色領帶夾，上面有精緻的波浪雕紋透著股淡雅的和風味道，是漢克喜歡的風格。

「想想你幾年下來領帶換了幾條過，但領帶夾從頭到尾就這個...呃，我不知道你喜歡什麼設計，我就挑了自己順眼的。」漢克看著康納對盒子裡的領帶夾發楞，怕是他不喜歡又說：「如果不喜歡也別勉強收下，我們可以回商店退貨換個你喜歡的。」

「噢，不，我喜歡它。」康納在把這段記憶備份好設為重要時小小的停頓了下，他熟練的把自己原本用的、單調又佈滿刮痕的領帶夾解下，將盒子裡的扣上領帶。

確定妥當後康納抬起頭看著漢克問：「適合嗎？」

「當然。」漢克看著康納水亮的狗狗眼，覺得現在的氣氛不錯。

於是便隨著氣氛伸手覽過康納的後頸，細細撫摸得到康納的輕顫，吻住康納像是帶著蜜一樣甜的嘴唇，輕吮那敏感的舌尖。

「生日快樂，康納，不得不說，感謝模控生命把你送來我身邊。」

康納紅著臉額頭抵著漢克的額頭，任由自己沉溺在人類深情似海的湛藍眼睛中，他甜甜地笑起來，就如漢克給自己戴上戒指時一樣幸福。

 


End file.
